sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Fletcher
)]] Name: Theodore "Theo" Fletcher Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Reading and writing, school work, video games, especially RPGs, Dungeons and Dragons, jogging '''Appearance: Theodore is 5' 11", and rather thin at 150 lbs, and his limbs are very long, making him appear very gangly. He is Caucasian, and has little body hair. His hair is about shoulder-length, black and wavy, and despite a normal washing schedule, it is rather greasy. His head is rather angular, with somewhat larger ears and a slightly pointed chin. He has slight stubble on his chin. His eyes are wide and pale blue. His skin is mostly clear, but acne is a perpetual problem for him. His eyelashes are oddly plush, and he has almost stenciled eyebrows. His nose is mostly normal, if a bit low on his face, and he has an oddly large Adam’s apple. Theo is somewhat ugly, enough to be of notice. He is generally well-groomed despite being unattractive, and he does not lack in proper hygiene. Theo often taps his feet or wrings his hands, especially when tense. He does not sit still well. He has large hands and manicured nails. Theo has a higher-pitched voice that still often cracks. At the time of the abduction, Theodore is wearing a well-worn black sweatshirt he has owned for years, a present from Nancy. He also has blue jeans, designer blue sneakers and a silvery silk scarf that he borrowed from his mother. He has black socks and an old wristwatch, and he has a pierced left ear with a simple stud. Theo loves hats; at the time of the kidnapping, he is wearing a white fedora with a pink rose attached to the side. Theo slouches, and is left-handed. Biography: Theo was born on October 12, 1997, at 7 pounds 12 ounces. He grew up in a nice house with Alan, his surgeon father and Eva, his pediatrician mother, along with his younger sister Nancy and a cat named Leo. Alan and Eva had been introduced years ago by their parents, who had died when Theo was too young to remember them. They lived in the quiet city of Rupert, Florida primarily because they wanted a nice, peaceful neighborhood for their children to grow up in safety and peace, without the stresses, dangers, pressures and sins of the big city. Theo was a well-adjusted, intelligent and happy child for the first few years of his life. He and Nancy were very close and spent lots of time playing together. Nancy was more direct and goal-oriented, and Theo was the rational planner; he was always very meticulous and tried to work out as many flaws as possible. Alan and Eva could afford to shower luxuries on their children, but were very frugal; they desired for their children to grow up working, not out of malice, but in a legitimate desire to teach Theo and Nancy life lessons. However, as soon as Theo started going to school, he was immediately out-of-place. At home he was talkative and intelligent, but here, his outspoken nature was offensive rather than endearing. He preferred to think before he did anything, but due to the nature of conversations, often just said what he was thinking. He was awkward and antisocial, and preferred reading alone to playing with the other children. Theo's bluntness was very alienating, and others were easily offended by him. He was strange-looking and acting and the other kids didn't like him. Theo struggled to make friends; the people he could speak to were the ones who appreciated his honesty, which were very few. While rarely outright bullied, Theo was ostracized, and eventually nobody would speak to him but the teacher. Theo began to blame himself for these problems, and became very antisocial. Theo’s teachers attempted to get his classmates to spend time with him. However, they would often complain of him being mean due to an offhand comment on their poor work. Theo was often lectured on the importance of diplomacy, which he had trouble taking to heart due to him feeling that it was like lying. This nature was often frustrating for his parents to deal with, and at times they viewed him as deliberately causing trouble, much to his frustration. His parents, while loving, were unsure of how to deal with Theo’s problems with socializing. While consulting with Theo, then 8, he stated he would feel better in a different school. Eventually, Eva and Alan reluctantly decided to move from the town, which had only one school, to a larger city. They ended up deciding on the then-booming Denton, New Jersey for its cooler climate and growing economy. The move would put further strain on their relationship over time; Alan and Eva were generally supportive, but they still struggled to see his bluntness as honesty rather than rudeness. This only drove him to feel further isolated from his parents and rely more on his younger sister to be understood. While the transition went smoothly and Theo loved the new city, Nancy started school shortly after, and her personality took a drastic turn. Nancy made several new friends, and while she and Theo were still on good terms, the two spent less time with each other. Nancy began to have her own problems, and did not worry so much about Theo. He started to feel less respected and cared for because of this, and his feelings of isolation among his family were starting to translate into feeling isolated from nearly everyone. He spoke very little in class, only when called upon, and rarely interacted with his classmates due to worrying about them hating him. At school, Theo had better relationships, but struggled with making close bonds. He liked people, but he just had no idea what to say to people to not offend them. He eventually formed one good friend; her name was Ingrid Lee, and in 5th grade they met and became inseparable. Ingrid was sympathetic and kind and treated each of her peers with love and respect. She and Theo enjoyed hours of simply talking, and Theo developed a strong crush on her. Then, in 8th grade, Ingrid’s family moved back to Japan to be with the rest of their family. Theo was devastated, especially when she simply stopped returning messages. She, quite simply, had little time for her American friends after returning, especially when she had to spend more time on school due to slipping grades. He became aggressively antisocial, and would snap at people when they approached him. Eventually, Theo's anger became depression, and he spent very little time with others. When his parents tried to talk to him about it, he would throw out an excuse and tell them to go away. He wrote and read a lot, because he enjoyed studying the psychology of each character, and how honest you could make them. He then got interested in world-building and foreign cultures. He also dove into school work, hoping that the straight A’s he earned would be enough to earn the respect of everyone. He enjoyed long night runs while listening to loud music, imagining a fantastical story playing out with that song in the background. He imagined escaping into another dimension dozens of times, each world different from the last. While Theo did well in all classes, his favorites were English, Math and Science. He loved reading and writing, and the logic of sciences made sense to him; it was clear-cut and honest, no need for complex nuances and a fear of making a faux-pas. He disliked History, because it was basically all about people doing something foolish and ruining something important, a fear he often experienced at the time of his isolation. His parents decided that Theo's problems were too severe for them, and had him attend loss therapy for Ingrid. While he still missed her afterwards, he realized that there would be other people to meet, and he decided he did not want to miss out on those relationships. He was in therapy for 2 years before being deemed stable. During that time, Theo made acquaintance with a few people, but struggled to maintain connections. In 10th grade, a chance to make proper friends came up. A group of gaming juniors took notice when Theo presented a Dungeons and Dragons-based story in English class, and asked him about it. He explained his fascination with gaming, and they offered him a chance to play in their campaign. Theo eventually agreed, and joined the first social event he’d participated in for several years. This gaming group was fun and lively, and the joy he felt after each game carried over to other aspects of Theo’s life. He talked more openly, smiled more often, and was in general a happier person. He did fairly well, especially at making plans and tactics. His friends did note, however, that Theo often held up the game with his need to overly plan out his every move for fear of a mistake. Theo joined the track team next, competing in long-distance endurance marathons. He excelled for his ability to block out pain and fatigue and keep on going. Theo started being friendlier, as well. While he lacked tact and struggled to be diplomatic, he was more aware of other’s feelings and tried to succeed at making friends. His group of friends was small and rather stiff, but it was growing, as was Theo. He and Nancy also started spending time with each other, though mostly just watching television together. In terms of personality, Theo is an awkward but friendly person. He desires close relationships, and he want acceptance above all. His primary issue is his lack of tact; Theo is brutally honest, and will blithely point out flaws or fallacies without intending to sound impolite. Despite this, Theo is an emphatic, loving person and genuinely wants to make others happy. Theo hates injustice and desires equality for everyone, and is a strong supporter of universal rights for everyone from the LGBT community to women to people with severe mental illnesses. Theo’s sense of humor is very wry and sarcastic, and he tends towards witty quips when stressed. He does this to cover the anxiety he experiences in serious situations. Theo is very eloquent, and enjoys the usage of a variety of complex, erudite words in his regular speech pattern, which may be a factor in throwing people off. Theo is a very loyal person; when he trusts someone, they are worth more than he is. Theo, to himself, can only be as good as the person he is with. Theo has had chronic trouble with self-esteem for most of his life. He believes he must work especially hard to prove himself and overcome his flaws. He thinks that people are innately good, and does not believe that others deserve to suffer because of another person's mistakes. Theo feels that if someone makes a mistake and offends someone, it is purely the offender's fault. He is especially hard on himself when he does this. Theo is very emotional; when he is happy, he smiles and stands up straight. When sad, he slouches even worse and pouts melodramatically. When he is angry, he glares and stomps. Theo is very open about his feelings, and can be blunt and overly honest, even when it should seem obvious that those words would be a mistake. Theo is bisexual, and does not believe gender or sex should be a factor in who you love or how you love them, a feeling his liberal family is accepting of. He is currently not dating, however, due to a belief that maturity is important for a proper relationship, especially after his problems when Ingrid left. He does not smoke, has never drunk and is a virgin. Theo hopes to become a doctor, to care for people in a way he can without having to have especially good social skills. Advantages: Theo is an excellent runner, and is very fast and agile, while also possessing excellent endurance. Theo is also skilled at planning, and is very meticulous. Theo’s blunt reputation may make it easier for others to trust him, believing him incapable of deception. The friendships he does have tend to be very close and may supply him with safe allies on the island. Disadvantages: Theo’s bluntness has offended many over the years, and it’s more likely to make new enemies than win him any new friends on the island. He is also poor at fast reactions, and does not perform well in tense or sudden situations. Theo is prone to fits of depression, anger, and hopelessness when faced with unfamiliar or seemingly insurmountable odds, so the attrition of struggling to survive on a day by day basis may burn him out far more quickly than his more stable classmates. Original Profile: '''Theodore Fletcher (V5) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 19 --- Designated Weapon: Sledgehammer Conclusion: The bluntness I'd really like to see out of Mr. Fletcher is the "-force trauma" variety, but somehow my hopes aren't too high. His running means he's not a total weed, and I guess he should be set to lug his weapon around, but will he even be able to lift it high enough to bring it to bear? The above biography is as written by Kween In Yella. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Kween In Yella Kills: 'None '''Killed By: '''Drowned in the lake '''Collected Weapons: '''Sledgehammer (designated weapon, to Sophie McDowell), M79 Grenade Launcher (from James Mulzet) '''Allies: 'Damion Castillo, James Mulzet 'Enemies: 'Blaine Eno, James Mulzet, Wendy Fischer '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Theodore woke in the flower fields, his internal narrative running rampant but he was unable to talk himself into calm and he began to sob and weep. Clio Gabriella heard him crying and called out to him, despite his misgivings he decided he had to try and do something. As he responded Clio was quiet, then began to leave as others started to emerge from the surrounding grasses into their area. Theodore tried to follow her, desperate for a familiar face. He lost her, wandering into the maze of the shipping yard. Alone his thoughts remained racing and dour, he began to reflect on how his death would be possibly unmourned, once more began to break down and sob. In the distance closer to the wall of shipping crates Damion Castillo and James Mulzet were beginning to help Blaine Eno out of a barrel he'd been trapped in, Theodore approached cautiously, but seeing the mess Blaine was he was sick. Damion was then shot by Blaine in the knee, after freaking out Theodore forced himself to step up, he ran to Damion's side to see if he could help. James and Theodore coordinated their efforts while Damion screamed and thrashed, Theodore calmed and held Damion still while James worked. Theodore was surprised by his own answering the call of action, he felt good for what he was helping with. After Damion was patched up they spent a night in one of the crates, camped up for shelter. Theodore had a mostly pleasant and homoerotic dream with an unfamiliar face. Announcements sounded, the other two were shocked while Theodore tried to assure them and tend to their needs. As Theo delivered a new dose of painkillers to Damion, he noticed James mulling over his own weapon, a grenade launcher. James revealed to them that he wanted to use Damion as bait in order to lure in people who saw him as an easy target and then mug those people for their supplies and weapons, reasoning that they deserved it if they would attack an injured person. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Theodore, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: *NOW LOOK AT THIS NET Second Chances V2: *I Am The Lie, I Am The Liar *I'd Rather be at the Aquarium *Savior *Carp Diem *Pacifist Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Theodore Fletcher. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances